Settle it in Smash (SSB4 TF and TG)
by The Outrageous Moose
Summary: Ran out of ideas and want to upload multiple tf's in one? SETTLE IT IN SMASH! *does a few poses ending with a thumbs up* PAC MAN. Settle the score by battling as new and classic Nintendo characters in epic battle fields in SUPER SMASH BROTHERS. Settle it in Smash Brothers, now for the first time on the Nintendo 3ds. (Help! I ran out of Ideas)


"What happened here?" asked Lincon Loud, seeing as how Lana and Lola were getting into another fight.

"I wanna play dress up!" Lola angrily stated.

"Well I wanna play mud fight!" Lana indicated, equally angry.

"Guys," Lincoln told the two "there's only one thing to do when you have a debate and you can't decide."

"And what's that?" asked the twins

Lincion gave his answer in a lot more masculine voice:"SETTLE IT IN SMASH"

After he said those words he snatched his 3DS did a flip and ended up with one of his arms out in front of the other and it seemed to be spawing something. Soon a white light flashed across the room. Once it had dimmed Lincon Loud was none other then the italian plumber MARIO.

Lola grabbed her own 3ds in her right hand (Don't ask why she had it.) and also did a few moves of her own. When she was done posing she put her left arm out and extended her fingers. Another light flashed. When it had faded, Lola was none other than the princess of Hyrule, ZELDA.

Finally, after clutching her own 3ds Lana did her set of moves. She ended up raising her 3ds in the air, held in her left hand, and lifted her right leg as well. Once her light had flashed and eventually there stood famous bounty hunter, ZERO SUIT SAMUS.

As they begun to battle on a ruined battle field a male announcer spoke "Settle the score, with classic and new Nintendo fighters, in epic battlefields in...SUPER SMASH BROTHERS! Settle it in Smash with Super Smash Brothers, now for the first time on Nintendo 3ds. Rated everyone 10 and up."

After the battle was done the appeared once again in their normal forms and it would have appeared that they were just playing Smash on their 3ds.

Lola had lost and Lana had won.

The elder grinned "Looks like it's a mud fight day after all!"

The younger thew her DS and yelled. "I demand a rematch!"

* * *

"All right" said Gregg staring at the last donut. "We've had our fun but now it's time to settle who'll get the last one"

"Obviously I should get it" said Bea, staring out the window.

"Or me could an Gregg could split it half and half." recommended Angus, who then thumbed up at his boyfriend. Gregg thumbed up back.

"Well there's only one way I know to settle this." said Mae, in her regular sounding voice.

"Oh, and what would that be" said Bea, turning to face the cat.

Grabbing a 3ds in her hand she yelled in a grown mans voice "SETTLE IT IN SMASH!"

She did a summersault and then landed on her two feet, raising her hand with the 3ds high in her fist and her other one facing down towards the ground. A light shown. When faded Mae Boroski was no longer a cat but rather the steel/fighting type Aura Pokemon LUCARIO.

Bea's bored faced changed to determined as she grabbed her own and did a half of a spin. She put her right hand towards Mae and bent her left and clutched it in a fist. She put one foot forward and one foot back. And soon a light appeared and faded away. It appears that Bea was now the adorable dino sidekick, YOISHI!

Angus and Gregg transformed together, but not into the same being. Gregg lifted both his right arm and left leg and stood on his tippy toes on his left while Angus got on all fours lifting his right arm & leg and turning his head a duck appearing above him. Once two lights had light and diffused there stood FOX Mc Cloud and the DUCK HUNT duo.

As the smash began in a large boxing arena a male voice spoke again "Settle the score, with classic and new Nintendo fighters, in epic battlefields in...SUPER SMASH BROTHERS! Settle it in Smash with Super Smash Brothers, now for the first time on Nintendo 3ds. Rated everyone 10 and up."

Once they had reverted to normal Gregg and Angus split the donut in half.

"No fair! We should have teamed up!" Mae angrily stated.

Bea sighed and went back to looking at the window "It's only a little deal for me."


End file.
